


Drooling

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713





	1. Chapter 1

Panic that was what this was, shear panic over the man that had landed his way into the middle of Y/N’ apartment.

“What did you do! It was a simple spell, you. Who the hell,” Y/N friend Mia blurted, pointing at the dirty beaten man that laid in the middle of the living room.

“Me! You where the one doing the spell! I don’t need spells remember! I have a natural talent,” Y/N yelled, stepping over to the raven-haired man that laid in the floor, clad in green, black & gold leathers, breathing.

“Holy shit Y/N! He’s alive,” Mia screeched, & continued to screech.

Y/N flicking her wrist to mute her friend, her screeching making it hard to think, moving to get a better look at the man, her friend flailing around the room ranting & not caring no one could hear. Reaching out, pushing at his shoulder, falling on plump ass the moment the man grabbed Y/N’ wrist in a crushing grip, causing tanned skin to turn blue, the muted Mia ranting next to her hinting at the color of her hand as she jerked it back.

“Mia home,” Y/N blurted up to her friend, within the blink of an eye she was gone, Y/N staying on her ass looking at the man at the end of her bare feet, Loki grumbling something but not waking up.

Looking at fading blue skin, fading back tanned, snapping her attention to the man while his done the same. Y/N looking his features over, then it finally hit her, NY, the Chitauri, Thor, fuck! That is Loki! Jumping to shaky feet remembering her mother telling stories of the Aesir, how they hated all Jotun, but only Jotun can cause a change in each other when hidden. Y/N looking at him carefully, he looked like Hel, stepping over the body, toeing at Loki’ shoulder to see if he would react again.

“Ok, ok, it’s ok,” Y/N coaxed herself, trying to get up the nerve to move him to the couch, she just couldn’t leave him laying in the floor & felt bad for him, he looked like someone had beat the shit out of him.

Slowly stooping down, Y/N lifted Loki under his arms effortlessly thanks to Jotun blood, careful that Loki’ bare skin didn’t contact hers. Getting him sat on the couch then lifting his legs to place them up, trying not to laugh at how comical it all looked. It may be a serious situation, but Y/N did have a sick since of humor. Cracking a smile when the god face planted into the throw pillow but quick to move him around & put it under his head.

Y/N standing strait stretching out after Loki was situated to survey her work.

“Don’t drool on my couch,” Y/N swore down at the unconscious god, he was drooling on her pillow!

“You look like Hel by the way, looked like Skol & Hati got a hold of you, your bleeding all over my pillow too,” Y/N yammered at the unconscious god.

Living alone it wasn’t unusual to talk to inanimate things, turning to hurry to the bathroom to get a few things to clean him up, sitting in the floor next to the short couch to start cleaning him up.

“Norns you stink, I know you can hear me even if you are out,” Y/N spoke, beginning with his face, wiping the drool so it didn’t stain the pillow.

“When you wake up, remember that, I, Y/N Skadisdottir took care of you,” Y/N spoke to the unconscious god that was breathing easy now, not labored like before when he crashed into her floor, still not sure where he came from, literally just thudding to the floor out of thin air.

Flicking her wrist at the speaker that was on the opposite end of the couch, music beginning to play quietly, Y/N singing along with it, not putting any thought in it & continuing to take care of the trickster. Should she call shield? Stark? The government? No, Y/N didn’t need to be on their radar, that was all a runt like her would need, undue attention, it was bad enough they had to escape to Midgard, worse yet if it became known that she was, well Jotun.

“What the Hel happened to you anyway,” Y/N continued to talk to the unconscious body, being sure that no to touch his skin directly, not wanting to repeat the events from earlier.

It was odd, it was like Y/N was keeping a dead body on the couch, one that had a knack for drooling all over the pillow under his head, coming home every evening to wonder if he had moved during the day, if he was playing her, & half expecting him to be gone. Even forgetting about him on the couch & traipsing by the couch in the nude, scaring the shit out of herself, hoping he wasn’t playing her once more hurrying back to throw clothes on.

Y/N figured one day she would come home to find him roaming around the apartment, since he was rumored to be well versed with his seidr then he would know how heavily guarded her place was from others, especially Jotun.

Stepping out of the shower, Y/N didn’t expect to be interrupted, reaching out to take the towel that hung next to the shower to wrap it thick body, the sound of a clearing throat made her look up to the open doorway.

“Do you always forget to shut the door when there are strangers in your apartment,” the supposedly unconscious raven-haired god began, Y/N freezing hand holding tight to the towel staring at him mouth agape.

“Come now don’t be so surprised, you have your own seidr do you not? You should have known,” Loki began stepping into the bathroom, Y/N taking a step back, shit she didn’t think this far.

“Then why don’t you leave,” Y/N spat out, not meaning it to sound harsh, the god tilting his head at how she spoke.

“I thought I would at least thank you for not turning me in,” Loki began cautiously, stepping closer, eyeing her closer, eyes stopping on thick hips clothed in nothing but a towel.

“Your welcome, go,” Y/N blurted again, hoping Loki would get offend & leave.

“You don’t seem to know how this works, you possibly saved my life,” he began finally stopping, looking Y/N over again, what was it about her, she wasn’t average, beside the thick body that did suit her.

“Ok, were even, go,” Y/N blurted, careful to avoid the hand he held out to her to shake, the god drawing it back in defeat.

“Ok, but I will be back,” he reassured Y/N, within seconds was gone leaving Y/N alone in the room.

* * *

 

Several days passed, nothing, thank the gods, no word from the god Loki that Y/N supposedly saved, but still couldn’t help the sinking feeling that something wasn’t right with her own self. Y/N felt odd, that he wasn’t there, well she had taken care of him though Loki really laid there a drooled on her couch, so she watched him sleep? Now that sounded creepy, Y/N thought stepping out of the shower to pull on a long t-shirt, forgoing the panties.

“You know something that I find interesting about Jotun,” Y/N heard a calm voice ask at the entrance to the bathroom.

The sudden question making Y/N all but piss herself, dropping the leave in conditioner in the sink to splatter its contents all over. Y/N looking around the wall, glaring at the god who stood in the doorway before it registered the question.

“What is a Jotun,” Y/N asked, trying to keep panic down, stomach tying in knots at the statement.

“Don’t lie to the god of lies pet,” Loki began, stepping into the bathroom to speak with Y/N who was trying to get the conditioner out of the sink with unsteady hands, not really daring to look at him.

“It doesn’t suit you,” he finished, Y/N finally looking up at him, meeting emerald eyes that where trying to read her.

“Ok, I’ll bite,” Y/N sighed, backing away, making sure he didn’t touch her, “what is so interesting about these Jotun?”

“Well, for one, when they hide their true appearance, most often another Jotun’ touch will make their guise falter,” Loki spoke, eyes sparkling with something she couldn’t yet comprehend.

“And? That means what,” Y/N spoke, inching around him to step out of the bathroom, the door slamming in her face, freezing, turning to look at him, fearful of what was about to be said.

“Why I’m sure you want allow me to touch you. But another interesting fact that always intrigued me is how the females go into a heat, compared to that of a wolf,” Loki smirked, watching Y/N shiver at the mention of the fact, stepping closer, Y/N backing against the door.

“What does all this mean too….,” Y/N began but he cut her off.

“Don’t interrupt pet, I’m not finished,” Loki smiled, stepping close Y/N pressing against the door looking up, dreading what came next.

“And, you, Y/N, just housed me for several weeks, a Jotun male, both of us, unmated as they say,” he spoke, anchoring a hand next to her head the other reaching out to touch along her cheek, leaving no way to pull away, skin turning powder blue.

“You’re coming into heat are you not,” the god asked quietly, his hue turning to a darker blue, dipping down to scent of her, Y/N giving him a puzzled look at his statement, looking in to lust blown pupils.

“I’m too young,” Y/N finally spoke, Loki ’smirk telling Y/N that she may not be.

“Don’t tell me that you don’t scent it, the change in your own pheromones,” he spoke darkly, his guise falling, Y/N realizing that he was hiding more than Jotun blue skin & markings.

Y/N taking in the scent he masked, noting that it didn’t make her want to gag like others. Body now beginning to shake knowing what this meant, a rough night, for lack of a better word, Jotun males weren’t known to be gentle when they claimed a female. Tingles running up her spine as the blue god caressed along a tense jaw, tracing the lines that ran along it, ones similar to his but delicate, befitting a female of their people. Crimson eyes tracing the numerous lines that ran over her face, one that marked Y/N as royalty.

“Royalty are you not love,” Loki asked huskily, still cherishing over the same raised marking.

“Once,” Y/N shivered, not breaking the gaze, breath shuttering when the hand on the door moved to the nape of her neck, pulling Y/N away from the door, gently, cautiously as if giving her the chance to pull away.

“Your lineage love, who was your father,” he breathed, knowing the answers but was curious if she would lie once more.

“Umm… Aegir, my… my mom was….,” Y/N stammered, knowing at this point it done no good to lie, she was had.

“The goddess Skadi. Which makes you royalty, or once like you said, like me,” he admitted pulling powder blue lips up to his, filling Y/N shivering, breath fanning over his lips, bombarding his senses with her impending heat.

“What are your plans,” Y/N’ voice shook, taking in his scent, now it was stronger, pulling at something in her.

“To take you, make you mine, keep you close,” Loki breathed, filling her seidr try to push him back, knowing what frighten her.

“Calm down, I won’t take you like an animal, it’s not my nature, no matter my heritage. But,” Loki continued, pulling the shivering Jotun close to speak onto blue lips.

“I do expect you to be a good little mate & go willingly,” Loki smirked.

The tall Jotun god leaning down to force the smaller Jotun into a passionate kiss. Y/N’ body betraying her, falling into the god to wrap bare blue arms around his neck, deepening the kiss & allowing his tongue to dominate hers before he broke the kiss.

“There’s a good girl,” his voice growled down her throat, reaching down to thick thighs to jerk them around his waist, slamming Y/N into the door, bucking exposed, needy cunt into him, body overriding mind.


	2. Spirit

The roughness of the door chaffed the raised marks that adorned powder blue skin with each thrust of the gods hips, nimble fingers threading into raven tresses of the Jotun that had head & teeth buried in soft neck to tug him away. The younger Jotun’ crimson orbs gazing  down into ones equally as dark strong hips snapping hard making her yelp out a pleasured moan, blood coating dark blue lips of the Jotun pinning bare curvaceous body to the rough pine door.

Soft lips crashing to his in an effort to taste herself on the tongue that forced its way into parted mouth to caress over her tongue instead of fight for dominance, even allowing the younger Jotun to take the lead as ample hips bucked out. He knew what she begged for, what thick thighs shook for, ample curved body craved & needed as he pulled back to lock gazes.

“What do you need from me mate,” he breathed out hotly, strong hips stuttering while nostrils flared, Loki was trying to hold back, knew Y/N was close as well but the older Jotun was the one caving first, & it was killing him to admit it as ample hips bucked to meet his thrust.

“You tell me,” Y/N moaned out with a sly smirk, if her body gave certain parts of her no say in the matter then her spirit want be broken by the act of being mated. “You sought me out, Loki.”

The god had lost his sway, not sure what to say to the suddenly spirited little creature that was now his, Y/N had given in willingly & didn’t fight the heat like he had prepared for, but then again he didn’t expect her to fight or at least this feisty come back. He was close, another stutter, Loki couldn’t let this young creature get one over on him, nimble fingers threaded in disheveled hair & holding tight as if it was the reins to an untamed beast, a harsh jerk to fuzzed locks bringing him back.

“You sought me out after all my charms, you tell me,” she growled down his throat pulling hard to expose dark blue neck with it’s beautiful lines that followed toned body perfectly, even the ones chaffing pert nipples making it hard for her to listen to mind & not body to hold her own release as strong pelvis thrust harder.

“Tell me… mate,” Y/N snarled out once more, this time on his lips, the scent of metal making the taste buds on her tongue taste the bitter tang of it.

“To mate you,” he breathed out in defeat, the younger knowing it killed the god to admit to animalistic need that coursed through the two of them cock throbbing as cunt began to clinch.

“Mate me,” Y/N growled, Loki lurching forward, ignoring the painful grip on tousled locks & the burn on tender scalp to capture soft powder blue lips.

The female quick to melt into an deserving mate, cool arms wrapping around dark blue neck to hold tight clawing into taught back, finally toppling over the craggy edge into oblivion swallowing down each other’s moans as black crept into the crimson orbs as ample body shook around the god in her grasp & thick cock pulsed inside of greedy womb.

* * *

Jerking awake, Y/N sat up in bed, her bed, alone, clean, in the shirt she had put on when after the previous night’s shower, body thrumming with the recent dream that had heart pounding into aching rib cage from it fierce beating. There was nothing out of place, no noise out of the ordinary, Y/N was alone, had to be and there was no ache, skin back to its usual sun kissed color, warm, but that could be from the heated dream.

Speaking of heat, she felt ok, normal, well as normal as she could for a frost giant on Midgard, but no heat, no sign of it, weird dream. What a Hel of a dream, it was so real, hand going to soft neck to feel for a wound if there was one from the bite Loki had given her in the dream, it hurt like Hel even if it wasn’t real. Lastly looking down to the covers to push them back, if they had there would have been bruises regardless but no bruises & scooting to get out of bed noting no soreness. Wow what a Hel of a dream, taking a look at the clock.

“Shit, I’m late…,” Y/N panicked, noting it was past 10 am & was due at work.

Well 3 hours ago, not thinking about the dream, or not truly admitting thick body still felt a little off by being the only one in the apartment or scenting a smell that wasn’t normally there while racing thought the apartment to collect clothes. Still running around like a mad woman in only the t-shirt in the hunt to get ready. Though it seemed her body was going to remind her forcefully, the woman all but falling to bare knees the instant she entered the kitchen area, had it not been for the strong hands that caught Y/N & pulled jittering body tight to strong chest that smelled like…

“Loki,” Y/N breathed out, looking up into emerald eyes sparkling with worry, a sly smile across pink lips as a heat pooled in unclad lower half the instant Loki breathed across her skin.

“Easy mate, no need to be rushing about you have no were pressing to be,” he explained as he helped the nervous creature to get seated on a bar stool.

Y/E/C eyes looking the god over to note the plain black slacks, only wearing black undershirt & was barefooted.

“I have to go to work….,” she began watching Loki close as he moved about the kitchen, more importantly the stove.

“Wait…. are you cooking,” Y/N began in shock, the god finally turning to look at her & away from his task the younger god’ head still swimming & her lower half….

“Just because I am royalty doesn’t mean that I am ignorant about meager task,” he smirked, winking at her, shit was he…

“Are you flirting? And I have to go to work….,” she began once more, getting to shaky feet holding to the counter, pheromones, she was scenting him & his, what did her mother call it when a male had his heat, rut, was that it, she said it could….

“Yes, I am trying & you no longer work pet,” Loki informed the disoriented Y/N who sat back down glaring at him with murderous intent but laying swimming head on the counter, it didn’t feel like it was going anyway.

“Why does this feel so bad,” she breathed out to herself.

The voice of her mother Skadi telling Y/N she & her father Aegir were arranged to be married when his rut was to hit so Skadi would be brought into heat. But when it happened like her & Loki even though the god had shielded his scent from her like she did him, meaning regardless if she housed him, Y/N still should have not come into heat. Well at least not at this age, all frost giantess come into heat at 125-150 years even the runts, but she was only in her 30’s so this cant be right, not unless….

“Because we are a bonded pair,” he spoke quietly next to her, did he sound like he was whispering an apology as cool fingers stroked over clothed spine, Y/N looking up with tear rimmed eyes as Loki pushed back fuzzed, wild hair from pale face careful not to touch her directly.

“I tried to…. I tried everything I could to not come back… to not ruin your life…. But nothing worked, looks like we are in this together until we figure it out,” he replied, Y/N finally sitting up for him to sit a plate in front of her.

“A bonded pair can never be separated, you understand that right? One dies the other dies,” Y/N spoke quietly, looking over the plate of breakfast meats & back up to him.

Loki pressed his lips together, gaze darting away to come back only able to nod that he did understand. They both understood that the two of them were forever together till it was time for them to part this realm, nothing, no spell, no amount of distance could separate them, it would always & forever be them now instead of I or me.

“You need to eat, you will need your strength,” he admitted before going back to the stove to collect a steaming coffee cup.

The struggling Y/N didn’t need to know why strength was needed, it want be long the urge will hit with a vengeance if she didn’t give in before then. This would last roughly a week, end with the young Jotun sore & wore out. Barely able to move, maybe pregnant but no likely it never happened with a first heat due to the violence, but if he was a gentle male like despite the bite, he seemed to be then she may just….

“I…. don’t want children,” Y/N blurted out to the plate of food as Loki took a seat on her couch hearing the springs creak just as she stated her mind, a tear falling into the plate of food, guts twisting, she can’t do this, it’s to much, she’s to young, it's…..

“It’s not right,” she forced out finally looking back to the god who sat on HER couch, HER coffee cup in his hand & looking at the distraught creature sitting rigidly at the bar, obvious her tantrum was just starting.

“I’m to young! You did something…. I can’t…. this heat…. This early…. It will kill me, I’m not prepared, my body it’s not mature enough to handle the changes, I can’t,” she blurted, tripping all over words and feelings as the god maintained his stoic look, knowing it would do no good to stop her, Loki knew the best action at the moment was none at all.

The struggling Y/N getting to bare feet to rush towards the door, whatever gave her that stupid idea was wrong. Pheromone drunk body taking a stumbling spill into the door before Loki could reach her, the woman slumping in the floor curling bare legs under plump bottom to lean into the door shivering. Tear filled eyes looking up to the god that came to help but stopped when the younger god called her own seidr to help.

His mates was pure white as it snaked around plump arms like fire. Slowly Loki sank to the floor, he never understood a bond till he felt HIS mates panic & it felt as if he was drowning in terror. This painfully reminded the god of the agony he suffered at the discovery of Frigga’ death all over again, consuming his soul, he had to help Y/N.

“Y/N, I need you to calm down pet… I can’t…,” Loki paused having to collect his own emotions because  hers where over riding them, “I can’t help you if you are panicking like this…. it’s affecting me.”

“GOOD! You should have never come here! Why did you…. Don’t touch me…,” Y/N screamed out so loud she became horse, tan skin fading way to show true from, the air growing cold around them, floor turning to ice, seidr lashing out with the cold of Jotunheim to force Loki’ own body to change.

White seidr burning cold, coupled with his own darker green seidr that was attempting to prevent the panicking Jotun’ from getting out of control. All they needed was undue attention drawn to their current predicament especially since….

A harsh grab to Y/N’ biceps had the frightened creature fighting hard against Loki who shook gripped bruised on blue flesh & shaking her harshly. The violent shaking making muddled head snap back, straining tender neck & stunning her. The older Jotun snarling in cold seat drenched face, fangs gleaming in white seidr as it swallowed them whole in cold, the god violently shaking lax body once more to drive the point home that he wasn’t putting up with the tantrum.

“Stop this NOW! This isn’t what I wanted to happen when I crashed back to Midgard after having the life squeezed of me BUT! HERE I AM dealing with your childish tantrum! I need you to calm yourself before we are discovered or so help me I will put you out myself,” Loki bit out harshly.

The older Jotun making her yelp out in pain as biceps bruised & neck snapped around again, body finally melting in his grasp as Y/N cowered into toned body, calling the seidr back, shocked he instantly clung to shivering body as if he may lose her. Loki slowly got her up to shaking legs, dread creeping over him & it wasn’t Y/N for once.

“Something’s wrong,” he murmured, stepping to where he could see the TV, looking to the screen as it flipped on with a thought, his mate still buried into the god both remaining blue, Loki staring in disbelief at the TV while Y/N listened to the description of people disappearing, turning to dust merely minutes ago.

“Nononononono….. you idiot…,” he breathed out over Y/N who refused to look at the TV, still cowering.

Oh god, she couldn’t breathe, she was smothering, finally looking up to Loki as knees buckled, the god falling with her to lay her gently on the floor. The younger Jotun’ thick body shivering violently skin running hot, sweat beading up on clammy skin that looked an even paler blue.

“Breathe dove, breathe for me, it’s ok, you’re having a panic attack,” he cooed, the tv clicking off as he released bruised biceps & brushed over disheveled hair.

“A…a….a..pa..panic attack? I’ve never…,” her voice quivered, the words of the reporter or who ever they were echoing around in scrambled skull ears, half the population of earth was gone in minutes, what was happening?

“Yes dove, I’m sorry I acted so harshly but we can’t be found. Forget what you heard & look at me. Match my breathing, listen to my voice. Listen dove. You’re ok. We’re both ok. We’re safe. You’re safe. I will keep you safe, you’re my mate & I will keep you safe. Look at me pet, look at me! It’s ok, you’re ok, I’ve got you love. See easy? Breathe,” Loki coaxed the panicking Y/N who was finally started to inhale easier, though it seemed he was reassuring himself as well, the younger focusing on how he was regaining Aesir skin & hers doing the same, focusing on her mate, his voice, his heartbeat.

“I… Loki? Please take me to bed… I don’t feel so good,” she whimpered out, hands white knuckled as they gripped into the now wrinkled & stretched shirt.

The god nodding & pulling the shivering creature into strong arms, weak mate burying tired head into the crook of cool neck, closing Y/E/C eyes & trying to focus on his heart beat as he walked her back to her room or what was possibly their room.


	3. Devotion

Light carding of fuzzed bed head had Y/N waking up to look into emerald eyes that held a smile in them, the god laid on the pillow that HIS mates head rested on as well, looking over her as she slowly woke with a loud huff of air. Norns what was he so smiley about this morning? Y/E/C orbs narrowing at the god, her mats, as Loki let his cool hand fall to soft neck, calloused thumb cherishing under tired jaw as his eyes studied her face.

“Morning love,” Loki breathed quietly, as if testing to see if she was about to throw a fit like the night before when he insisted they stay in their apartment instead of taking a walk out through the snow like Y/N wanted.

“What now,” Y/N sighed out, making it known she was still annoyed with him.

Loki was her mate of 7 months, one that insisted they share the same bed, blah blah blah, he was annoying, more so over the last week for whatever reason. The god was usually gone by now, he stayed out most the day, always back by 7 from wherever he went, leaving Y/N alone in the apartment unable to leave unless he allowed but thankfully she wasn’t pregnant.

“It is Thanksgiving today is it not,” he began, maintaining the gaze pretending to fret over the cami the large framed goddess wore, making sure that it laid just right over curvaceous body before cherishing over the soft flesh of her clavicle.

“And… that doesn’t mean anything to you, we had this fight… no, wait you called it a tantrum… a few weeks ago,” Y/N began halfheartedly, groggy voice slow to place the words together because of hazed brain, it still took getting used to all he had told her of Thanos & what had led up to the ‘snap’.

“I know, but you enjoy it don’t you dove,” Loki breathed out, the god still hesitant to bring it up because the last true outburst the young Jotun had nearly sent the entire building into an ice age.

It felt odd to the god trying to keep Y/N calm when he knew the easy way out was just to shut her up with a trick or slight of seidr, but with the curvaceous creature before him being his mate the god felt the urge to be gentle & take his time. The fact  was whatever led to their current state of being mated made the two prisoners in this together & Loki hoped in time they would actually begin to care for one another. He had noted a change after Y/N’ heat, after they were mated, the young goddess tended to be more receptive to his attempts at showing her kindness though they still argued at least it wasn’t like the day Thanos snapped his fingers, that was a bad day for everyone.

“I guess… what are you planning,” she asked cautiously, closing Y/E/C orbs as the god went to card though her hair once again sleepy eyes fluttering shut.

“A meal, just the two of us later on this evening… then I thought a walk through the park would be nice since we didn’t get to go last night,” he eased out, carding through Y/H/C hair gently, surprised Y/N reached up to stop his hand & laced her fingers with his to hold his hand to her head.

“There is more to it than that Loki. You forget you can’t lie to me,” Y/N huffed out with a light laugh as Y/E/C eyes sparkled with seidr, locking gazes with the god giving her a toothy smile.

“You make this no fun at all love,” Loki cooed out, pulling her hand to his lips for a kiss before releasing it to get up.

“I plan on taking you with me when I leave after we eat. I have a few matters to attend to & figure I should finally show you where I disappear to, now that I believe it is safe for you,” Loki began, slowly scooting out of bed to start out of the room in nothing, as usual.

“You mean you’re going to allow me to leave the apartment to see where you hide during the day? I thought you just left to get away from me,” Y/N began, scooting out of the king size bed to hurry around the bed pausing as the naked god turned to her, careful not to look at his…member that looked ready for….

“Yes pet… now let’s get ready. It takes awhile to cook all this does it not,” he smiled at the goddesses shyness even after the entire week that consisted with Y/N staying in bed while Loki waited on her hand & foot.

“I use seidr a lot of times,” she fessed up, the god clothing himself in golden light to take on jeans & a t-shirt, something he rarely did.

“Well then, show me what we need to do,” Loki admitted hinting for his mate to lead the way with a wide smile.

* * *

Before dinner, before they ate Y/N wanted a shower, but it ended with the young Jotun pressed to plump belly against the rough bathroom door, hair soaking wet & heritage showing like the one at her back that pressed against ample curves.

“We need to quit doing this here… this door hurts,” Y/N gasped out the instant two digits plunged into aroused core ass bucking against the rock-hard cock to make it twitch & smear pre-cum all over the plump flesh.

“Then how is this,” Loki breathed husky into soft powder blue ear, within the blink of an eye Y/N tumbled forward onto the softness of their couch, letting out a yelp at the suddenness of the change.

“Shit,” she bit out, the god still on damp back, hand between thick thighs slowly pumping in & out of slickening cunt as leaking cock rubbed over plump ass, her hands under ample breast to hold soaking wet head out of the cushions to keep from smothering.

“Better love,” Loki breathed hot into ice blue ear, raking fangs over soft shoulder making the young Jotun moan out at the action, all of this started by the goddess that had teased him as they moved about the kitchen, for once Y/N had been the one to initiate it.

“Be gentler,” she snipped back to the god who put a hand on wet shoulder as fingers slipped free to pull the young creature to shaky knees, in a flash of light the god was on his back under Y/N, strong hands on ample hips & hovering them over erect cock teasing at wet cunt.

“You always tell me to just get it over with mate,” he puzzled for a moment, it was usually Loki that started it, remembering the teasing that had been going on all day that she initiated, was she beginning to get used to it all, the fact they truly had no control over their heritage their nature.

“Well, maybe I want to enjoy it,” she smirked at the god under her, bucking to rub soft head of throbbing cock with dripping core.

“Then by all means lover, it’s all yours,” Loki began, releasing Y/N gently to allow the young Jotun to do as she wanted, stunned at how slowly & painfully soft cunt sunk down over engorged cock that begged for her to hurry.

Hips bucking out to rub throbbing clit against the god to help herself as calloused hands went to abundant breast to massage, pinch & tease the pert buds. Curvaceous body arching out as Y/N took time riding the god, warming up as she gave to his pull to be flush to lithe torso & leaned down for lips to press together cool tongues caressing over one another instead of warring over who was the dominate one.

A pinch to pert buds making Y/N gasp out to release him, hand going to the nape of delicate blue neck for fangs to rake over sensitive throat that made a shutter work its way down her spine & grind down hard on the god who met the thrust. The young Jotun feeling the only move she could make was lacing trembling fingers into raven locks to tug gently as ample hips rutted harder.

Sharp fangs nipping at the shell of her ear as HIS mate buried powder blue forehead into his shoulder to let out a whimper. Shivering as one hand wove into her own raven locks gingerly, careful not to cause her any harm as the other wrapped tightly around thick waist as curvaceous body tensed against him.

“Cum for me dove,” he cooed, thrusting into clenching cunt roughly before it began to pulse around him, head burying into his neck to let out curses of her release, whimpering loudly as swollen cock released into needy convulsing cunt rutting against him one last time before thick body went limp over him.

“My sweet mate,” Loki praised into shivering ear, hand tracing along the ridge that ran lax spine, the young Jotun pulling tighter to let out a whimper as he scooted back on the couch to the arm to prop, the limp creature laying over him like a blanket, spent cock sliding free as he propped on the arm & carded through wet hair.

It was quiet for a while, the two Jotun laying still as Loki continued to card through damp locks & praise the blissed-out creature that appeared to be dozing off. Blue fingers caressing & cherishing the delicate lines that adorned her back laying his own tired head on hers to shut his eyes till she stirred.

“Are we ready to eat,” a groggy voice asked, the young Jotun finally shifting on his chest to look up with crimson eyes the god testing the waters to lean down close to speak on azure lips.

“When ever you are,” he smiled, golden light engulfing them, Y/N clothed in a long sleeve t-shirt dress & leggings to match along with a new knee high boots while Loki wore a simple button down & dress pants, both of their colors back, green & gold of course.

“You spoil me,” she breathed out, allowing her mate the kiss it appeared he was asking for, Y/N getting to her knees to kneel between splayed legs taking blue lined face in powder blue hands to look the Aesir skinned Loki over as her skin faded to match his.

“As I should. It appears fate isn’t letting us have much control over certain aspects of our coupling, so I hope this makes up for it dove,” he breathed out, laying his forehead to hers.

“It’s a start,” she smiled, both getting to their feet to look at the crowded island covered in copious amounts of food.

“This is to much for two Jotun,” Y/N sighed out as Loki stepped around her to pull out a seat for her.

“Then we will eat leftovers,” he smiled as she got seated for Loki to take his place next to her, so they could begin.

* * *

”This is where you have been sneaking off to? Shit Loki,” Y/N began to panic the instant they sat foot on the Avengers floor to be greeted by an overly excited Thor that stepped forward, Y/N quick to let go of Loki’ arm to step back from the god that paused at her bewildered look.

“Forgive me, I’m to excitable,” Thor began, Loki reaching back to Y/N who looked freaked out, refusing to take anyone’s hand at the moment.

The young goddess was Jotun after all & every Jotun child heard of the battle with the frost giants. It devastated their people, drove from their home that laid in ruin & those that survived like her parents had to hide on Midgard for centuries. Though Y/N was very young it was still a fear that they would one day be found, it was bad enough to be mated to one of the feared gods, but now she stood before the very god of thunder that had his own reputation of giant slayer that preceded the brawny god that stood before the goddess like an excited pit bull.

“I see that,” Y/N admitted still frozen to the spot looking as if she could jump out of her skin, even more so as several others of the team stepped forward swearing curvaceous body was about to jitter to pieces.

“We want bite,” Steve began.

Y/N let out a nervous laugh, she was Jotun, so to her it was worth the extra effort to make sure she was safe, looking nervously to the hand Loki held out to her motioning the nervous creature to take it.

“They need our help dove,” Loki breathed out so only Y/N heard, taking a step to finally take her jittering hand & to pull his mate close.

“You are Loki’ mate,” Thor began, less excitedly so as not to freak her out again, reaching a hand out to her to shake, Y/N pulling into Loki, cursing herself inwardly for acting so timid but that was her mates job was it not, to assure his mate was safe.

“Umm… yeah… Y/N Aegirdottir,” she admitted taking the golden-haired god’s calloused hand lightly, eyeing him close as he took a step closer to lift steady hand to pink lips to place a kiss to the soft flesh.

“Stop trying to woo her,” Loki snapped out possessively to his brother who smirked at the younger gods but backed off when he realized this was a tender subject that Thor wasn’t to try & test.

“So, what are we here to discuss? I thought that we had it all arranged,” Loki began, sure to keep Y/N close as they stepped up to a panel that had the battlefield laid out before them, the young creature looking it over as now Tony joined them.

“Loki said he had a girl, didn’t realize…,” Tony began, Y/N looking back to the billionaire who stepped around the screen, Loki’ hand tightening her body to his even more so, possessive, needy but she allowed it & dug her fingers into the gods opposite hip, arm wrapped around his back to pull tight herself.

“She would be so pretty… I pictured you with a…,” Tony admitted, before Loki let out a hateful retort.

“I suggest you keep your eyes off of my mate or I will remove them from your skull,” Loki snarled out taking everyone off guard by how vicious the statement was hurled out, even making the billionaire pause.

Instinct get him calm or there will be a fight, no need to fight, there was no harm, Y/N needed to calm her mate & quick. Hand that rested on his hip sliding to the small of his back, slipping under the suit jacket to lay cool palm flat, letting it turn cold, seidr relaxing muscle for Loki to relax into her side. The hand that rested on her hip answering in kind, forgetting the others in the room for a moment till they both had calmed down.

“Shall we continue,” Loki began, looking at the three men almost as if he was a completely different god.

“What the hell was that,” Tony began, Thor clearing his throat that told the billionaire now wasn’t the time.

“OK… later we will discuss this…,” Tony hinted to Y/N & Loki who glared at the mortal tugging Y/N tight for a moment.


End file.
